The Darkened Exorcist
by Dr.SassyKat
Summary: An adaptation on the crossover "The Green Exorcist" by Dr. Forgottenfables, with a slight twist. Rated M for future leeway.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End

The Dark Exorcist

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End.

So hey guys! Thanks for clicking on this story. This is my first, proper crossover fanifiction, that will be heavily adapted from "the Green Exorcist" and bits and pieces from her other stories that she/he gave up for adoption…just with a slight twist with the protagonist. I hope you enjoy this story!

Note: This story is set after TUE, and shortly after Phantom Planet. The only difference is that In Phantom Planet, Vlad did not get stuck on another planet, but is currently alive- a bit subdued and kicking- and that Danny did not reveal himself.

I do not own Danny Phantom or Blue Exorcist, nor the eyeballs you use to read this story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Fat Rain droplets pattered against the windows, casting a grey and cold presence over a rather large rectangular room. Shades of white bounced against the pristine walls from the strip of light above; a steady beep echoed through the still air. A hospital bed dominated the room, and a small figure sat close to it, one arm draped over the railings of the bed. A television droned on in the background, highlighting the more interesting topics that occurred in the world. However, the figure wasn't focused on that.

On closer inspection, the figure turned out to be young Caucasian woman, around seventeen years of age. Her fiery red-hair was pulled back by a thick black headband, which flowed past her shoulders. However her face was drained from any energy. Her teal blue eyes were dull and held heavy bags underneath them, focusing intently on the rise and fall of the chest of the black haired figure that was currently swaddled in white sheets.

Countless wires and cords had been stuck, poked and prodded through the boy's pale skin, that even she lost count. An oxygen mask covered most of his face, but despite that, his pale face held a dash of pink, and his messy dark hair surrounded him like a halo. Compared to her, he was the picture of serenity.

She- was more like a walking zombie.

But much to her irritation, it was all the white in the room that began to prickle at her nerves.

To be frank, she was getting sick of the colour and the horrible décor of the place. The sheets, the walls, even the floor was white! Thankfully, she had given the nurse various colours of nightgowns for her brother, and purposefully left out the colour. No matter how many times it had been assured that white "brought comfort to the hospital's patients and family members," or some crap like that, by that fruitloop. It was everywhere, awfully reminding her of a funeral home. After her visit, she would need to address him about his stupid irony. She filed the thought away for later, and then a darker thought popped into her mind.

The Guys in White.

Oh God. Quickly, she dragged in a ragged breath at the thought, as fiery hatred coursed through her veins, as she gazed at her brother, sleeping peacefully in in the room.

Those horrible _bastards_ will pay for inflicting pain on her dearest brother. Her hands curled into tight fists, her nails digging into her palm. But, she couldn't think like that. A long sigh escaped her lips, and she squared her shoulders. Her brother still needed her. Right now, she still had to hold out hope that somehow, her little brother will wake up soon, if not later.

 _She had to._

She tentatively reached out to caress the pale hand that laid limply on those sheets, her fingertips brushing against the lumps underneath. The monitor picked up slightly, and a ghost of a smile crossed her pale features. "I'm here for you, little brother," she softly murmured, rubbing her thumb against her brother's knuckles in reassurance. Right now, she was the only his only family. And family stuck together through thick and thin….

 _Right?_

Regret knotted her stomach tightly, as she remembered the incident that put her brother in this condition in the first place. If only she could have known about it sooner….

* * *

 _(*flashback*)_

" _They've reached Sector G-6! Phantom and Cohorts have broken through…Gahhhhh!" The Government hired ghost hunting personnel shouted in panic in his radio, before a flurry of claws with green nails slashed clean through the radio, and pinned him to the wall._

" _N-no, please…I have children to look after…," the agent begged at the large, snarling black wolf dressed in a green hoodie and joggers._

" _Funny, really. As do I," an echoing voice curtly replied. Floating above the wolf was a certain figure dressed in a recognisable haze-mat suit that would irritate said government agents tremendously out on the field. Phantom, the notorious ghost who seemed to pose as a permanent thorn in their behinds, somehow thwarting every opportunity they had to capture him, and other ghosts in the vicinity. Currently considered as a class 8 spectral entity, a powerful classification title given to leaders such as Princess Dora of Argon and Frostbite of the Far Frozen. Somewhat docile, but extremely dangerous once provoked._

 _However, in Phantom's case, they never did learn from their mistakes, did they?_

" _Where…is she?" his green eyes blazed brighter even against the white tiles of the building._

" _W-we…,"he began, fearing the claws that hovered close to his throat. "T-They have her contained in Block T-0, at the end of the hall."_

" _Thanks. You should probably go home if you value your life. Let's go, Wulf," Phantom turned and dived down the corridor like a bat diving into hell, as instructed. An entourage of agents quickly surrounded the door, but Phantom had no patience for them. He blasted through them, knocking them unconscious and taking out the door. Under normal circumstances, he would not have used that attack on humans. That was until a week ago, when they caught wind of the genius ghost hunter couple who managed to help save the earth from the Disasteroid, had managed to create a portal to the Ghost Zone. When requested to give up all their equipment to the government, they refused. The GIW promptly raided their house, the same house a certain black haired teenager and red-haired sister lived in- and killed his parents and friends. Then, said black haired teen learned not to treat the GIW like other humans. Phantom had managed to bring his sister to safety in the Ghost Zone, but those monsters had stolen something important._

 _Daddy's coming Dani, don't worry," Phantom muttered as he and approached the Research room._

 _Wulf cleaved through the thick, 12 inch Anti-ghost door like butter. His claws could literally rip through dimensional space- what chance does a measly door stand against him? The scientists, huddled together in a corner, could only gaze back at Phantom in numb horror as he floated through, His blazing eyes searching frantically for his one and only._

 _Finally, he saw his daughter, laying on the lab table, appendages strapped down, with several cuts and bruises and needles protruding from her skin. Green and red splotches matted her black hair, and her baby blue eyes were dimmed due to drugs. "D-daddy..?" she whispered as she saw her father. Phantom could feel the rage boiling beneath his skin, as he released a ball of energy, exterminating the scientists for their crimes committed to his daughter._

" _I-I…knew you would come for me, Papa…" the little girl whispered, before promptly giving into exhaustion. Even though Phantom was barely 15, he still felt a strong sense of responsibility towards his four year old daughter. The little girl was simply a clone constructed from Phantom's DNA, using ecto-materials. None of that mattered to Phantom however. To him Dani was family; a daughter._

" _Phantom's got test subject P02! Don't let them get away!" Shouts yelled behind the shredded door._

" _Wulf," Phantom said as he handed over the injured girl over to him. "I need you to take her home for me. Please."_

" _But, My Friend,"Wulf began. "What about you?"_

" _I need to destroy their portal before more of our people fall victim to these bastards," Phantom gave his old friend a sad smile, before looking down at his daughter and kissing her cheek gently, hesitantly moving away. "Someone has to do it so that the others can be safe…so…If I die…Take care of her and my sister, okay?" The ghostly hero pleaded._

 _Wulf was torn between escorting the injured infant back to the Ghost Zone and staying behind to help his friend. With a reluctant nod, he tore a hole in space and disappeared through the opening, disappearing as quickly as it appeared._

" _Subject P02 got away!" a GIW voice shouted._

" _Doesn't matter, just capture Phantom!" Another responded, and they all aimed their guns at him._

 _Phantom quickly threw up a barrier, the ecto-blasters shots harmlessly bouncing off it. "You bastards think you can take me?! Think again!" he growled, before releasing a strong pulse of energy that threw all them back, effectively knocking them unconscious, while some started frothing at their mouths. With that, he jumped into the air and took off._

 _As soon as he stepped foot into that building, he could immediately tell where the portal was. It was as if he had a sixth sense for the swirling green mass. But, in its own way, it made sense. It is a part of him, the birth place of his powers. Thus, it didn't take long for him to find it._

" _After all this is gone… Everyone will live in peace…" he murmured as he began overloading the ecto-flitrators with ecto-energy._

" _Someone stop that ghost! He's trying to destroy the portal!" An agent yelled. A flare of pain ignited throughout his body, causing him to drop the filtrator as he staggered, his body completely paralysed._

 _But there was no need._

" _We thought you would try to pull that stunt on us Phantom. Thus, we booby-trapped this area with ectoranium against ghosts. A piece of ectoplasmic scum like you should be ashes at the moment, but you have your own little secret don't you?" an agent said grinning as he walked up to the paralysed Phantom, with a sceptre in his hand. "For all you hard work for trashing our place…"_

" _Here's your reward!" with a sudden thrust to the chest Danny felt his body go rigid with hot white pain sprung from his chest, and licked through his body with a vengeance. He howled in pain, as his eyes struggling to focus on the sceptre bringing his hand to the staff before jerking his hand away instantly, hissing in pain no the blood-blossomed sceptre sticking out of his chest, right through his heart, as red and green blood bleed profusely from the wound._

" _Well…" his grimace of pain was somehow morphed into a smile. "I guess it's time for me to tell you idiots, Go rot in hell," Danny whispered, falling backwards into the ghost portal, and slipped through the space. Finally the Filtrator overloaded, effectively whipping out all GIW agents in the vicinity, and throwing said battered teen's body far into the Ghost Zone._

 _Far away, a certain red-head had had finally recovered her brother's body, was now weeping bitterly when she found that her beloved brother's heart refused to continue beating._

 _Or so she thought._

* * *

 _Please, write your reviews! Constructive criticism is necessary for this story to improve!_


	2. Chapter 2:Do people still wear top-hats?

Chapter 2

Do people still wear top-hats?

I do not own Danny Phantom, Ao no exorcist, nor the eyeballs you are using to read this story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

"I'm glad that you could come on such short notice, headmaster," a gravelly voice greeted someone, while footsteps echoed through the marble corridor. Sunlight danced upon the marble floors from the tall glass windows, as a white-haired, suited figure glided through the hall, followed by a tall, oddly dressed figure. Said figure was clad in a white suit, and a matching cape and a top hat, obscuring the figure's facial features. However, strangely enough the articles of clothing were highlighted with purple gloves, buttons and…leggings. But despite the heavy clothing, he easily fell in step with the suit-clad man, next to him. A small smirk tugged at the figure's face, exposing his sharpened canines.

"The pleasure is all mine, Vladmir. However… I thought that after our last 'business' dealings, we were finally on a first name basis," The headmaster replied, twirling his pink umbrella. Vlad exhaled slowly, and tightened his hands clasped behind his back, already dreading this conversation with the Headmaster of True Cross Academy in Japan, the top school in the country. The dread started a week ago, since he sent that drat admission letter pertaining to two certain teenagers to his office inviting them to his school. That left Masters in an extreme state of befuddlement. However, a state of befuddlement was stating it lightly, as it concerned the two teenagers that came under his care a week ago. After all those years of fighting, and heated tensions, they had finally come to him, seeking his help with a certain black-haired individual. He was at a complete loss, when he heard that his former colleagues has passed. And a sort of remorse had weld up inside of him, when he thought about his younger counterpart. His last encounter with the Fenton family had gone up in smoke, burning down the last remnants of their friendship. As much as he hated to admit it, he wished that it didn't end like that. He wished that he had proposed another alternative to the younger halfa, as he could only imagine the amount of stress that he had to be going through, leading the double life. So, when the two showed up on his door step, he resolved that then and there, he was going to make it up to them.

That's why he was so resentful at the letter, and it's timing of arrival. Currently, school was going on in full swing in Japan, as it was in the middle of September. He could understand the reason for Jasmine Fenton, the older sibling's invitation for the school. Her grades were exemplary, and that left a lot of schools scrambling for her attention. But the younger sibling, Daniel Fenton was lacking quite a bit in that department, due to his increased "involvement" in his parent's business, unbeknown to them, before their untimely death. However that did not answer his initial question.

He knew that the Raid of Fenton-works and the "disappearance" of the Family heads were all plastered over the news, leaving a lot to be desired in the whereabouts of the Fenton siblings. Thus, he made sure that he took extra precautions around them, and their whereabouts, and confined Daniel and Jasmine to his Mansion.

So, how on earth did that man know that those children were in his care?

"Yes, my apologies… Johann. Although, that is not the reason why you are here, though is it?" Vlad pressed slightly, glancing at the man behind him.

"Ah, yes, the Fenton siblings. Such a tragedy to happen to their parents, don't you think?" Mr. Faust sighed, shaking his head slightly. "For such brilliant minds to have left the world so soon…"

Masters' shoulders stiffened slightly as those words left the headmaster's mouth, however he did not cease in his strides across the corridor. Brilliant minds? Most people would scoff and turn their heads once they realise what their life-long studies revolved around. Vlad has seen the newspapers issued from Amity Park, and what the media thought of the Fentons. So, for this esteemed person to speak so highly of his college friends…

"You are aware of their research of ectology, the study of the spirit world?" Vlad slowed down slightly, to look at the enigma of a headmaster with confused curiosity.

"Indeed!" Mr. Faust grinned, bringing a hand to stroke his pointed goatee. "The Japanese culture tends to revolve around mythological beings and supernatural occurrences. I tend to read other's take on such delicate subjects, as a...somewhat passing hobby of mine."

"I see, then. Is that why you wish for the Fenton siblings to attend True Cross Academy?" The Master of the house finally paused in front of a white door, his suspicious eyes staring at the enigma before him.

"Now, now Mr. Masters, It's not you that will be interviewed today," If it was possible, Vlad swore the smug smile that settled on the headmaster's face was mocking him. "Let's leave some of the information for the siblings, shall we? Don't want anyone manipulating the information to their benefit."

With that, Vlad's eyes widened before narrowing into slits, barking out a harsh laugh, and turning the knob to the door.

At first, there was nothing that Vlad Masters had against the headmaster. Interestingly enough, the headmaster was one of his constant suppliers for science equipment for his school from his company, VladCO. While that raised a darkened eyebrow from Vlad (A/N: Kek-), he wouldn't complain. As long as the man continued purchasing equipment from him, it's not his business what he or his students did with the purchased equipment. But now…He was sure of it.

If anything, this man…was dangerous.

* * *

The red-head sighed in disappointment again, probably for the twentieth time that day. She shut the book in front of her, and stood, stretching and popping all the bones that decided to fall asleep on the chair with her. Unfortunately, it was another search that yielded no information to aid in the recovery of her brother, despite how much advantage she took of Vlad's library when the opportunity presented itself. She tucked the book under her arm, meaning to visit the library again, to comb through the thick shelves for answers. Even the elder Halfa, Vlad- someone who had years of experience studying his newfound anatomy, had no idea why it took so long for the boy to wake up.

When Vlad found a shaken Jasmine cradling a beaten, bloodied Phantom with a sceptre of ectoranium sticking out of the boy's chest on his marble doorstep, he ushered them inside, and brought them down to his lab and promptly began operating on the boy. Unfortunately for Phantom he had to do it without the anaesthesia, in fear that the boy will never wake up. Removing the sceptre proved tricky, as it was logged extremely close to Phantom's heart, and small pieces of the rock had broken off, dissolving important tissues and veins like acid. Although Vlad assured her on several times that everything will be okay, and she should retire, she was adamant to see the operation through. Although Vlad was the only person she could think of to help her brother due to similar biology, she did not trust the man at all. They were past adversaries, but now with the life of her brother on the line, they made an unspoken truce.

Keeping your enemies close, indeed.

Now, Vlad had allowed her to reside in his mansion temporarily, granting her access to his library, and some other entertainment rooms until the Fenton Fiasco that was plastered all over the news died down, or said comatose brother finally woke up. With that being said, she was under strict orders not to step on foot outside from the mansion's compound, to which she reluctantly agreed to, knowing the harsh consequences that were left unsaid. However, she was a bit unnerved by this act of kindness. Was he… trying to make amends now that their parents were gone, or… was he going to take them in and win them over by buttering them up? No… It can never be the previous reason. Vlad's always scheming something, even in his sleep. However, she was too preoccupied searching Vlad's library for a cure for her brother to question the man's motives.

She padded towards the door, rubbing the faint bags that hung beneath her eyes tiredly. Suddenly the white door suddenly swung open, causing her to back away quickly, startling her out of her tired stupor. Tentatively she looked up, expecting one of Vlad's ghostly staff, calling her down to eat something. That was another thing she discovered, that surprised Jazz, causing her to add it to her list of Peculiar things about Vlad. To think that he would use their obsessions for housekeeping, maybe… he wasn't as evil and conniving that he set out to be. And that was a big fat "maybe".

Or maybe he's just too lazy to take care of a big house by himself.

To her surprise, it was Vlad, dressed impeccably in a suit, as always with an oddly dressed man behind him. Jasmine frowned slightly as her eyes darted from him to the odd man, confusion clear in them. He hardly brought guests over, and he was normally at work at this time of day. So what was going on?

Besides, do people still wear top-hats in this day and age?

"Hello, Jasmine," the elder halfa greeted, as he strode inside the room. She quickly made way for him and the other man, getting a clear view of what he looked like.

"Vlad?" She could only ask in confusion. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at work."

Masters turned to her, an eyebrow raised slightly. "This is my home, Jasmine. I can come and go whenever I please." Jazz winced at that obvious jab, before turning her sights on the oddly dressed fellow.

"So then, who's this?"

"This," The master of the house gestured to the fellow next to him who lifted off his top-hat, exposing a long, lone curled strand of hair that seemed to sprout from the middle of his head, and swept into a large bow. "Is Johann Faust V, Headmaster of the True Cross Academy, the top school in Japan, which is currently ranked in the top ten high schools worldwide. He's interested in admitting you and your brother to his school, I'm afraid." Jazz's eyes nearly fell out their sockets, as her jaw dropped. The top ten high schools?! What is someone like this doing admitting someone like them into his school?

"It's a pleasure to be in your acquaintance, Miss. Fenton," the man straightened himself, a somewhat polite smile tugging at his features. But then, the corners dipped slightly into a hint of a frown. "While the same cannot be said for your brother due to his present condition, I will take this opportunity to express my condolences upon your parents' untimely disappearance. Another pair of brilliant minds lost to the flow of time…"

The elder Fenton stiffened at that statement, as memories of that day flashed in front of her. Her Adams' apple bobbed before giving the man the briefest nods. "Thank you. Though, I don't remember getting an admission's letter…"

"That would be my doing," Vlad interrupted. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a large red envelope, and handed it over to the elder Fenton. Said teen glared angrily at the halfa, for keeping such valuable information, and snatched it out of his hands, barely missing a smirk on his face. Sometimes she makes it so easy to aggravate her.

Her hands shook slightly as her thumb traced over the red and white insignia, with some kanji in the middle that adorned the dip of the envelope's broken seal. Slowly, she lifted the flap, and pulled out the crisp white parchment paper, scanning it thoroughly, her eyes widening with each with each letter. After what that seemed like forever, she lifted her head, stunned confusion clouded her vision, her body, no longer crying out for some sort of rest. "But…why us?" she managed to whisper, her mouth suddenly dry like sandpaper. This was too good to be an opportunity. What does a well-known school want with children of a pair of 'state fugitives'?

"Well, you see, that brings me to explain things a bit. You may want to sit down for this one, Miss Fenton," the headmaster's grin widened as he twirled his hat in a gloved hand. It was only for a second, but she swore she saw the headmaster's slightly elongated canines glinted mischievously at her. However she heeded his advice.

"Yes, please, oh do explain to us," Vlad growled tapping his foot impatiently.

"For that," he continued, fully ignoring Vlad as he kept his sunken in eyes trained on Jasmine. "You need to know my full title. My full name is Johann Samael Faust the Fifth, the Demon King of Space and Time, Headmaster of The True Cross Academy, Arc Knight Exorcist of the Vatican and also the Chairman of the Japanese Exorcism Headquaters branch, originally created by the Vatican. Your parents have made a deal with me, Miss Fenton. In exchange for information regarding the 'ghost zone' as your parents politely dubbed, they bargained you and your brother's lives," her eyes widened beyond belief, as his eyes flashed green, sending a violent shudder down her spine- a shudder she usually got around the presence of the undead.

"And I have come to claim what is mine."

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for your wonderful words of encouragement. I was going to split this chapter into two because it was so freaking long, but you guys deserved it. If you all have any questions at all, you can either post in in the review box, or send me a message. In the future, I'll be inserting some fluff and fillers necessary to get this fanfiction rolling. So, if you guys have any ideas, mail me!

Also, did I nail Mephisto's and Vlad's characters? Sort of? If dissatisfied with it, let me know in your reviews.

Thank you for your reviews, and I'll see ya again in the next chapter!

Ps: To those of you who saw the earliest condition of the first chapter I apologize profusely for my ignorance . I'm normally a reader, not a writer on so I had no Idea how to upload a document here, but as you can see, I've rectified that problem. The only thing that's a bit notable are a few spelling issues that I'm way too occupied to hunt down now. However if you do see them, kindly just notify me in my inbox.

See ya!


End file.
